Vorlage:Meldungen 2011/12
31. Dezember 2011 *Female elephant dies at Bandhavgarh Park - Bhopal: A 23-year-old pregnant female elephant died at Bandhvagarh National Park following prolonged retention of a dead fetus. She died on Thursday because of Dystocia (abnormal labour) caused by the prolonged retention of dead foetus, said sources at the park adding she pregnant by 19 months. - 31.12.2011. *Elephant calf falls to death - The calf along with 60 other elephants strayed into a field. - A 2-year-old calf, which came in a herd of 60 elephants, fell accidentally into irrigation well and died near Hosur on Friday. Forest officials said that the male calf along with 60 other elephants strayed into a field in a village near Hosur. - 31.12.2011. *A Very Big Game - Playing polo in the misty Golden Triangle means learning to balance on the back of an elephant. - "Let's face it: Elephants are boring," I emailed a friend from my BlackBerry during a sluggish, scorching day at the King's Cup Elephant Polo tournament in Hua Hin, Thailand. Despite the creative ways tourism and elephants intersect in the country—there are rice paddy excursions, splashy river baths, even a romantic wine tasting tour of a Thai vineyard atop a four-tonner—it's hard to jazz up the pachyderm. - 31.12.2011. 30. Dezember 2011 *Zählen, messen, wiegen: Der Zoo macht Inventur - Wuppertal. Wie Orgelpfeifen aufgereiht kommen die Elefanten Sabie, Tika und Uli ins Innengehege des Wuppertaler Zoos. Die blaue Waage für die Schwergewichte steht schon bereit. „Besonders interessant ist es, wie viel die beiden Jungelefanten wiegen“, sagt Zoodirektor Ulrich Schürer gespannt. - 30.12.2011. *Elephant tusk smuggling jumps in 2011 - 'Horrible year for elephants,' monitor says. - There were a record number of large seizures of ivory in 2011 reflecting the sharp increase in illegal trade in elephant tusks, the conservation organization TRAFFIC says. - 30.12.2011. *Elephants make it a big year for Cleveland’s zoo - CLEVELAND - Cleveland’s zoo says a new elephant exhibit contributed to jumbo attendance this year, despite record rainfall. WKYC-TV reports the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo is headed toward ending 2011 with more than 1.3 million visitors, for only the fourth time in history. Officials expect to show a 10 percent increase in attendance over last year. - 30.12.2011. *Elephant captured in Jeli released at National Park - KOTA BARU: A male elephant, captured near the Jeli-Grik highway two days ago, has been released at the National Park near Kuala Koh today pending its relocation to the Kuala Gandah Elephant Sanctuary in Pahang. - 30.12.2011. *Solar fencing to keep jumbos at bay - BERHAMPUR: The government will carry out solar fencing in Ganjam to prevent the entry of elephants into human habitats. In the first phase, around five km will be fenced near Narayani jungle within Khallikote forest range. "The work will start after the elephant herds are driven out of Ganjam block," said A K Jena, the divisional forest officer of Berhampur. - 30.12.2011. *Tusker tales: What ails captive elephants in Kerala - Elephants in India may be considered an embodiment of Lord Ganesh, but the status of captive jumbos in Kerala is anything but divine. Experts say the lack of proper medical care as well as money-minded owners pose a serious threat to the magnificent beasts. - 30.12.2011. *Elephant-for-giraffe swap caused Mexican stand-off between Dublin and Delhi - The Republic's Department of Foreign Affairs was locked in elephantine bureaucracy as it tried to bring Indian elephants to Dublin in 1981. The problem was a proposed animal swap between Dublin and Delhi Zoos in which the Indians would send us two elephants and we would give them two giraffes. - 30.12.2011. 29. Dezember 2011 *Elfenbein: Asiens Gier tötet tausende Elefanten - Das Jahr 2011 ist ein Katastrophenjahr für Elefanten. Seit zwei Jahrzehnten sind nicht mehr so viele Dickhäuter wegen ihrer Stosszähne gemeuchelt worden. Experten fürchten um den Fortbestand des grössten Landsäugetiers der Welt. - 29.12.2011. *Flexible Dickhäuter - Forscher untersuchen, wie Elefanten Entscheidungen innerhalb großer sozialer Netzwerke treffen. - Verhaltensforschung. - Seit mittlerweile fast 40 Jahren beobachten Forscher im Amboseli Nationalpark in Kenia Elefanten. Ziel der internationalen Kooperative ist es, das Sozialverhalten, die Altersstruktur und die Populationsdynamik der Tiere zu studieren. Durch die Fülle der Daten erhalten die Forscher Einblicke auch in langfristige Entscheidungsprozesse der Dickhäuter. - 29.12.2011. *Elefanten-Festival: Lauf, Jumbo, lauf! - Fußball, Wettrennen, Schönheitswettbewerb: Bei einem Elefanten-Festival im nepalesischen Chitwan traten die Dickhäuter auf ungewöhnlichem Terrain gegeneinander an. Geschminkte Fußnägel inklusive. - 29.12.2011. *Endangered African elephants suffer worst year in decades - JOHANNESBURG — It’s been a disastrous year for elephants, perhaps the worst since ivory sales were banned in 1989 to save the world’s largest land animals from extinction, the wildlife trade monitoring network TRAFFIC said Thursday. - 29.12.2011. *Woman breaks into LA Zoo elephant pen - LOS ANGELES -- The Los Angeles Zoo says there are no plans to increase security at the elephant exhibit after a woman climbed over multiple obstacles to get inside the pen and pet the pachyderms. The Los Angeles Times says the woman scaled a public barrier, walked through tall bushes and climbed another fence to get face-to-face with the elephants on Tuesday. - 29.12.2011. *Baby elephants left seeing red after getting down and dirty in a playful mud fight - These fun-loving elephants look like they're having a ruddy good time. The orphaned jumbos were caught on camera covering themselves in dust and turning themselves red. Flinging trunk-fulls of red earth over their massive bodies, the huge animals dust themselves down after enjoying a mud bath. - 29.12.2011. *Paignton Zoo elephant Duchess recovering after eye surgery - An elephant in a south Devon zoo is recovering well after receiving surgery to remove an eye. Paignton Zoo's four tonne African elephant Duchess became the first in the UK to undergo the operation. - 29.12.2011. *169 elephant tusks land man in prison - A CONGOLESE business executive has been jailed for five years imprisonment with hard labour by a Ndola magistrate's court for illegal possession of 169 elephant tusks. The same court, however, acquitted another Congolese and a Zambian driver of a similar offence. The court also ruled that the seized elephant tusks be forfeited to the state. - 29.12.2011. *A ‘disastrous’ year for elephants thanks to the mob, group says - “It’s been a disastrous year for elephants,” reports Associated Press, “perhaps the worst since ivory sales were banned in 1989 to save the world’s largest land animals from extinction, the wildlife trade monitoring network Traffic said Thursday. A record number of large seizures of elephant tusks represents at least 2,500 dead animals and shows that organized crime – in particular Asian syndicates – is increasingly involved in the illegal ivory trade and the poaching that feeds it, the group said.” - 29.12.2011. *Elephant Pedicures, Face Paint & More At Nepal Festival (PHOTOS) - Previously, the wildest pedicure we'd ever heard of was the male pedicure -- which, to be fair, ain't that crazy. But now we've seen it all: elephant pedicures. The lucky ellies got their toes painted in Nepal as part of a a three-day, elephant-themed festival. - 29.12.2011. *Fass' Dir doch an die eigene Nase ... - Fass' Dir doch an die eigene Nase ... Elefantenbaby «Uli» hat offenbar nicht die geringste Lust, im Rahmen einer Zoo-Inventur in Wuppertal auf die Waage zu steigen. - Foto. - 29.12.2011. *Über 23 Tonnen Elfenbein beschlagnahmt - Noch nie ist weltweit so viel illegales Elfenbein sichergestellt worden wie im Jahr 2011. Ein Grund dafür dürfte die steigende Nachfrage nach Stosszähnen von Elefanten in Asien sein. - 29.12.2011. *Hey, trunk ball! Elephants play soccer - SOCCER-playing elephants used all four feet and even their trunks trying to score goals, and in the elephant beauty pageant, contestants sported nail polish on their not-so-dainty toes. - 29.12.2011. *Elephants on the rampage in Nagaon - GUWAHATI: Nagaon district is in the grip of elephant menace once again. On Tuesday night, one person was trampled to death at Balijuri village bordering Karbi Anglong district. With the latest casualty, the toll in Nagaon has risen to four since November. All the incidents took place killings took place in villages bordering Karbi Anglong. - 29.12.2011. *Tusker tales: What ails captive elephants in Kerala - Thiruvananthapuram : Elephants in India may be considered an embodiment of Lord Ganesh, but the status of captive jumbos in Kerala is anything but divine. Experts say the lack of proper medical care as well as money-minded owners pose a serious threat to the magnificent beasts. - 29.12.2011. *Efforts to help save elephants end in failure - DONG NAI — Half of the wild elephants in Dong Nai Province have been wiped out in recent years, despite steps taken by the Prime Minister to save them. A project that he initiated five years ago to provide them with sanctuary in three elephant" provinces by the year 2010 failed to get underway in the province. - 29.12.2011. *More elephants die in Lankan man-animal battle for habitat - Colombo, Dec 28 (PTI) In the continuing battle for habitat in Sri Lanka, more elephants have died this year, officials said. The number of elephants killed this year is above last year''s figure of 228, while 46 people have been killed by wild elephants, which is way less than the last year''s toll of 81. - 29.12.2011. *Pachyderm delivers, village celebrates - HOSUR: A herd of about 60 elephants strayed into a village near Hosur from a nearby forest and interestingly, one of the elephants delivered a calf while other elephants guarded it. The elephants strayed into Podur village near Sulagiri town on Tuesday. - 29.12.2011. *‘Lax’ officials stop jumbo corridor in its tracks - Affected by the continued conflict with elephants, as many as 416 farmers in the cardamom growing region of Sakleshpur in Hassan district came forward to pledge 2,361 acres of farm lands to recreate the elephant corridor almost two years ago. - 29.12.2011. 28. Dezember 2011 *Building a home in Hope for Rosie - HOPE — Hope Elephants opened its doors Dec. 27 for a sneak peek at the elephant rehabilitation facility being built on Hatchet Mountain Road. More than 100 people made their way through the building. - 28.12.2011. *Odisha: Mahout Left Pet Elephant in Village - A Mahout of a pet elephant left the chained jumbo in village Trijanga under Danagadi block of Jajpur district for two days for which thepanicked villagers sought the help of forest officials to control the elephant and forest men rushed to village to provide food and medical help to the chained elephant. - 28.12.2011. *Elephants compete in running race - They are not known for their speed but that did not stop 20 elephants in Nepal racing off against each other for the eighth annual International Elephant Festival. The animals representing the UK, China, Germany and Brazil thundered down the 300 metre track. - 28.12.2011. 27. Dezember 2011 *Elefantenkinder im Fernsehen - BR strahlt Film über das erste Treffen aus. - Es waren die aufregendsten Monate, die die Elefanten von Hellabrunn und ihre Pfleger je erlebt haben. Erst die Geburt von Ludwig, dann die Geburt eines kleinen Elefantenmädchens und schließlich auch noch ein Umzug in eine Übergangsunterkunft. - 27.12.2011. *Kickboxerin auf den Rüssel genommen - München – Timba, Mala und Kenia haben alle aus dem Häuschen gebracht: Kinder und Erwachsene, die ihre kindliche Seele bewahrt haben. Die drei afrikanischen Elefanten waren die Sensation bei der Premiere des Circus Krone am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag. - 27.12.2011. *Woman Jumps Barriers, Pets Elephants at L.A. Zoo - Woman suffered from mental illnesses, officials said. - LOS ANGELES, Calif. (KTLA) -- A visitor at the Los Angeles Zoo Tuesday apparently liked elephants so much she decided to get as close them as possible. The woman, who has not yet been identified, crossed ditched and climbed fences -- barriers specifically meant to keep people like her out -- to get into the elephant sanctuary on what was a very busy afternoon at the zoo. - 27.12.2011. *Elephant Leaves Alaska for Warmer Home - African elephant spent 24 years at Anchorage zoo. - As we write this story, the temperature in Anchorage, Alaska, is minus-8 degrees Celsius. Bitter cold, in other words, as you might expect on an early-winter day in a state that’s sometimes called “America’s Ice Box.” Meanwhile, Maggie the Elephant is strolling about the 12-hectare grounds she shares with nine other pachyderms at an animal-rescue society’s compound in California’s Sierra Mountains, where it’s also chilly at the moment, but a degree or two above freezing at least. - 27.12.2011. *From our archives: Baby elephant gets name fit for a king - This article appeared in the Post-Dispatch on Jan. 16, 1993: Raja is the name of the baby elephant at the St. Louis Zoo, and "Raja" means "king" in Hindi. Charlie Hoessle, executive director of the St. Louis Zoo, chose the name this week after consulting with the keepers in the Elephant House and several Zoo curators. More than 43,700 people mailed in suggestions. - 27.12.2011. *Elephant 'sixth toe' discovered to help mammal's stance - A sixth toe was discovered on the elephant to help the world's largest mammal keep its balance. - What helps the elephant, the world’s heaviest land mammal, keep its balance and have good posture? A tiny, bony sixth toe. According to a new study by the US journal Science, the growth protruding from the back of an elephant's foot is actually a sixth toe, the AFP reported. - 27.12.2011. *Thailand: Holidaying with Chiang Mai's elephants - Marley Seaman spends a week at the Elephant Nature Park in northern Thailand. - Guests volunteering at the Elephant Nature Park don't have phone service or television, and internet access is limited to a single area. But what they get instead of TV is ele-vision, all day long. - 27.12.2011. *External physical traps, viable option - Using of external physical traps is a better option to prevent elephants arrival to villages, Alliance for Building up the cooperation in between Human and Elephant (ABCBHE) coordinator Sanjeeva Sampath said. Positive responses were presented by Agrarian Services and Wildlife Minister S M Chandrasena for demands of the people to prevent the human-elephant conflict Sanjeeva Sampath said. - 27.12.2011. *2012 - Year for ending human-elephant conflicts - 2012 has been named as the year for ending human – elephant conflicts. The Minister of Agrarian Services and Wild Life said that this step has been taken with the objective of minimizing human-elephant conflict by 75 percent. Due to attacks by elephants 80 persons were killed last year. However, this number has been reduced to 50 this year. Several steps have been taken to further reduce this number. - 27.12.2011. 26. Dezember 2011 *Three injured in elephant attack - TUMKUR: The stray elephant menace continues in the district as three persons, including a woman, were injured at Kamalapura village near Devarahosalli village near here in the early hours of Sunday. - 26.12.2011. *Estate worker trampled to death by elephant herd - Udhagamandalam (TN) Dec 26 (PTI): A tea estate worker was trampled to death by an elephant herd at Pulikunda near Gudalur, about 70 km from here, police said today. - 26.12.2011. *Elephant race lures tourists in Sauraha - CHITWAN, Dec 26: Almost all hotels in Sauraha, the famous tourist destination in Chitwan district, have been packed with domestic and foreign tourists. Shankar Sainju, Chairman of Regional Hotel Association, Sauraha, said all hotels are filled to capacity. The number of tourists was increased due to elephant race being organized from Monday. - 26.12.2011. *Poachers hack wild elephant to death - DONG NAI — A wild elephant was found hacked to death with its tusk cut off in the southern province of Dong Nai last Friday, local authorities have said. It was the ninth elephant to be killed in the province since 2009. The five-tonne elephant was found in Tan Phu Protective Forest with multiple stab wounds with one tusk missing. - 26.12.2011. 25. Dezember 2011 *Rampaging wild elephant kills Indonesian farmer - BANDA ACEH, Indonesia -- A rampaging wild elephant has trampled a farmer to death on Indonesia's Sumatra island. Nyak Cut, a paramedic, says three farmers in Geumpang village in Aceh province were trying to drive away a herd of wild elephants from their fields Saturday when one of the animals charged, sending the men fleeing. - 25.12.2011. *Elephant tramples farmer to death - Krisnagiri (TN), Dec 25 (PTI) A 55-year-old farmer was trampled to death by an elephant at a village near Hosur here today. Krishnappa of T Kothapalli village was walking along the roadside when one among a herd of elephants that local farmers were trying to drive away from their fields trampled him, police said. - 25.12.2011. *Nepalese using Elephant dung to make handicrafts - Kathmandu, Dec 25 (PTI) People in southern Nepal's Chitawan National Park are using a technique to make handicraft goods from recycled paper manufactured from elephant dung, which is also helping them to make the environment clean. The establishment of the community-run recycling project is part of a livelihood improvement programme, collection of waste strewn along the road, which is also helping to keep the environment clean. - 25.12.2011. *Government mulls elephant corridors throughout country - Human-elephant conflict is on the rise. A report prepared by the Elephant Task Force estimated that roughy 400 people in India were killed every year by around 26,000 elephants in the wild in India. Growing human population and their encroachment of the elephant habitat has created a situation where elephants frequently end up raiding agricultural crops. - 25.12.2011. 24. Dezember 2011 *Elephant found dead in Dong Nai forest - Forest rangers on Friday found the carcass of an elephant in a protected forest in the southern province of Dong Nai, the online newspaper Dan Tri reported. - 24.12.2011. *Albino elephant born in Kenya's Amboseli National Park - A young albino elephant was born recently in Amboseli National Park. This was an unusual sighting in the famous park whose elephants are the world’s longest studied. The Kenya Wildlife Service team and other scientists based in the park are closely monitoring any developments. - 24.12.2011. *Elefanten im Visier und Enten im Gänsemarsch - Ulm. Der Ulmer Weihnachtszirkus zeigt fliegende und muskulöse Menschen - und erstmals Kühe. Aber auch drei Elefanten, was Tierschützer bei einer Demo bemängelt haben. Das Ulmer Veterinäramt ist präsent. - Den Vorhang weit auf, damit die drei Elefanten durchkommen, ohne gleich die schöne Weihnachtsdekoration herunterzureißen. - 24.12.2011. *She's having a ball! Anne the elephant beaten and stabbed by sadistic keeper, enjoys Christmas sanctuary paid for by big-hearted Daily Mail readers - There aren’t many humans of her age who would still be up for a game of football on a grey December day. But 59-year-old Anne the elephant is enjoying a magical new lease of life as she prepares to spend her first Christmas in her new home at Longleat safari park – courtesy of generous Daily Mail readers. - 24.12.2011. 23. Dezember 2011 *MYSTERIUM GELÖST: Elefanten haben sechsten Zeh gegen das Umkippen - Nicht den siebenten Sinn, sondern den sechsten Zehenknochen haben Forscher bei Elefanten entdeckt. Einziger Unterschied: Diese Art Zeh befindet sich hinten am Fuß. - Bei dem mysteriösen Wachstum eines Knochens an den Füßen von Elefanten handelt es sich einer Untersuchung zufolge um so etwas wie einen sechsten „Zeh“. Der Knochen, der sich nicht wie die fünf regulären Zehe an der Spitze der Füße, sondern hinten befinde, habe aber „dieselbe Aufgabe“ wie ein „echter Zeh“, sagte der Wissenschaftler John Hutchinson von der Königlichen Veterinärschule in London am Freitag der BBC. - 23.12.2011. *RIESEN AUF "STÖCKELSCHUHEN": Die Extra-Zehe des Elefanten - In Vergessenheit geratene Entdeckung geklärt: Mysteriöser Knochen stützt Fettgewebe des Plattfußes. - Washington/London/Wien - Auf den ersten Blick scheint der Elefant die größten Plattfüße des Planeten zu haben. Was im Prinzip auch nicht ganz falsch ist. Anatomische Untersuchungen des Elefantenfußes zeigten allerdings, dass die Dickhäuter so wie Pferde oder Hunde auf ihren Vorderzehen stehen, während der übrige Rest nur aus einem Fettpolster besteht. - 23.12.2011. *Kiewer Zoo wird im kommenden Jahr jungen Elefanten Unterkunft bieten - Insgesamt sollen drei Dickhäutige im Alter von 3 bis 5 Jahre in Kiew ihr neues Zuhause finden. - Der Kiewer Zoo wird in der ersten Jahreshälfte des kommenden Jahres drei jungen Elefanten eine Unterkunft bieten, wie der erste stellvertretende Stadtregierungschef von Kiew, Olexandr Masurtschak, gegenüber der Nachrichtenagentur "Ukrainian News" erklärte. - 23.12.2011. *Man-elephant conflict in Orissa - BERHAMPUR (Odisha): The conflict between men and elephants came to the fore once again in Orissa's Ganjam district when wild tuskers trampled to death a 57-year-old man and injured a girl at a village. - 23.12.2011. *Elephant conservation boosted by R2m after top-level meeting - The “African elephant plan”, backed by The Convention on Trade in Endangered Species (Cites), was boosted by more than R2m in Skukuza earlier this month. The meeting – held in the Kruger National Park’s “capital”, was attended by representatives from Botswana, Burkina Faso, Cameroon, Congo, Kenya, Nigeria, Sudan and South Africa, representing elephant-range states and Germany and The Netherlands as donor states – agreed it’s positive outcome was a commitment to ensuring African elephant conservation across the continent. - 23.12.2011. *Wild elephant found dead in estate septic tank in Munnar - One of the wild elephants of a herd which entered in to the residential area of South division of Chokkanad estate in Munnar fell in to a septic tank and was found dead on Friday morning. The four elephants widely damaged the standing crops in the area and it intruded in to the residential area around 2 a.m. on Friday. - 23.12.2011. *10-year-old elephant rescued from well - JAMSHEDPUR: Prompt action by forest department officials ensured the rescue of a 10-year-old wild elephant that fell into a well in Gauri village in adjoining Saraikela-Kharswan district late last night. - 23.12.2011. *New home for 3 wild elephants - Captured jumbos sent to Taman Negara, two more to follow] - BENTONG: THE Wildlife and National Parks Department (Perhilitan) successfully relocated three out of five wild elephants that were captured in Kampung Troh near here, last week. The pachyderms were relocated to an undisclosed location in Taman Negara on Wednesday. - 23.12.2011. *No tusker for temple function - Timely intervention by elephant experts prevented an elephant from the Bannerghatta Biological Park (BBP) from being taken off to participate in a religious procession in the middle of the city. The incident occurred on Thursday when an order to procure an elephant from Bannerghatta to perform at a temple in Jalahalli was issued by an undersecretary at the forest, environment and ecology secretariat, in the absence of the principal secretary. - 23.12.2011. 22. Dezember 2011 *Wartas München: Die Elefanten sind los - Es gibt Dinge, denen entkommt man einfach nicht: dem vergeblichen Warten auf die S-Bahn etwa, die wegen einer Betriebsstörung wieder mal nicht auf der Stammstrecke fahren kann. Dem leidigen Schnupfen, der einen trotz massiven Gesundheits-Dopings mit Globuli und Aspirin doch irgendwann erwischt. Dem nervtötenden Weihnachtslieder-Gedudel in Kaufhäusern und der Fußgängerzone. Oder, neuerdings, dem Elefantenfieber in der Stadt. - 22.12.2011. *Eine Katastrophe als Chance - Am zweiten Weihnachtstag 2004 erschüttert ein Beben der Stärke 9,1 den Indischen Ozean. Die Tsunamiwelle reißt allein in Thailand 8000 Menschen in den Tod, darunter mehr als 500 deutsche Urlauber. Nirgendwo sterben mehr als in Khao Lak. Nur wenige bleiben verschont. Etwa jene Touristen, die an diesem Unglücksmorgen einen Ritt auf Elefanten unternehmen. - 22.12.2011. *Große Menge geschmuggeltes Elfenbein in Kenia beschlagnahmt - Den kenianischen Behörden ist in der Hafenstadt Mombasa ein wichtiger Schlag gegen den internationalen Elfenbeinschmuggel gelungen. Zollbeamte im Hafen Mombasas entdeckten in Containern, die nach Asien verschickt werden sollten, 727 Einzelteile Elfenbein, darunter auch viele ganze Elefantenstoßzähne. Der Fund zählt damit zu den größten entdeckten Lieferungen dieser Art, die in den letzten paar Jahren von den kenianischen Behörden gemacht wurden. - 22.12.2011. *How do you move an elephant? - In the end, it will be up to the elephants. Sort of. A “move team” from the Toronto Zoo recently returned from a California sanctuary and is working on a plan to transfer three African elephants by April 30, 2012. But officials warn the deadline hinges on the pachyderms themselves. - 22.12.2011. *Contraception May Save Future Elephants from Culling - In South Africa they have a problem, a big one: too many elephants. For most of the 1900s extensive poaching threatened to wipe out the country’s elephants. In response, conservationists established reserves throughout the region and relocated as many herds as they could. - 22.12.2011. *Elephant electrocuted - Erode (TN), Dec 22 (PTI) A female elephant was electrocuted near a village in Sathyamangalam forests, the second such incident in over a week, officials said today. The carcass of the 15-year-old pachyderm was found yesterday near a farmer's land in Pudupeerkadavu village where banana crops were being cultivated. - 22.12.2011. *Verbot für Elefant & Co im Zirkus bleibt aufrecht - WIEN. Elefanten, Tiger oder Löwen - diese Tiere darf man in Österreich auch weiterhin nicht im Zirkus halten oder auftreten lassen. Der Verfassungsgerichtshof (VfGH) hat in seiner jüngsten Session entschieden, dass das für Zirkusse bestehende Wildtierverbot nicht verfassungswidrig ist und damit aufrecht bleibt. - 22.12.2011. *Elefantenpark: 1,5 Millionen Euro fehlen noch - Münster (azi). Fünf Millionen Euro darf der Allwetterzoo Münster für seinen neuen Elefantenpark ausgeben, der Mitte 2013 eröffnet werden soll. Die Straße für die Baufahrzeuge ist bereits fertig – aber die Investitionssumme ist noch längst nicht komplett. - 22.12.2011. *San Diego elephant fatally attacked by another elephant, necropsy shows - Umoya, a 21-year-old female African elephant with two calves, died after 'aggressive interaction' with another elephant at San Diego Zoo Safari Park. - Reporting from San Diego -- A postmortem examination has confirmed that Umoya, a 21-year-old elephant at San Diego Zoo Safari Park, was fatally attacked by another elephant, but other details of the death remain a mystery. - 22.12.2011. *Female elephant braves night-long frost - ISLAMABAD, Dec 21: The female elephant at Marghzar Zoo had to spend a night in the open braving frost as attendants could not chain the male inside the cage on Wednesday. According to sources, the male elephant is tied with two chains (one in each leg) as the female has to share the cage with him at night. On Wednesday, the male elephant’s one chain was untied due to which the female elephant was brought out lest it get harmed. - 22.12.2011. *Jumbo lives on risky tracks - GUWAHATI: Elephants are not safe in the state, and the risk is not from poachers alone. An increasing number of jumbos are losing their lives in collisions with speeding trains here. So much so that Assam acquired the infamous distinction of recording the highest number of casualties of elephants due to train collisions. - 22.12.2011. 21. Dezember 2011 *Vote on budget could ensure elephant safety - The vote on the budget today is expected to pave the way for the conservation of elephants whose habitats are under pressure by exploding human population growth, Agrarian and Wildlife Ministry officials yesterday told the Daily News. The ministry officials on wildlife conservation said the final vote on 2012 budget will finalize an allocation of Rs 200 million for the construction of four centres for elephant conservation in national parks. - 21.12.2011. *Forest dept set to de-worm wild jumbos in Kovai division - COIMBATORE: The forest department is embarking on a precautionary drive to de-worm wild elephants in the forest divisions of Coimbatore to ensure that they do not succumb to gastrointestinal infections. - 21.12.2011. 20. Dezember 2011 *San Diego Zoo: Elephant died of fighting injuries - ESCONDIDO, Calif. -- San Diego Zoo officials say an elephant that died last month had suffered traumatic injuries after fighting with another elephant. - 20.12.2011. *Elephant found dead in Kuldiha, tusks missing - BALASORE: The carcass of an elephant was found inside the Kuldiha sanctuary in Balasore district on Sunday. Sources said the animal had sneaked into the forest from Dalma sanctuary in Jharkhand. - 20.12.2011. *Erfurter Zoodirektor Thomas Kölpin will Elefanten austauschen - Der Erfurter Tierexperte Thomas Kölpin sprach mit Esther Goldberg über seine Wochenend-Reise in einen Safaripark nach Südfrankreich. Er hofft darauf, aus Sigean zwei Elefantenkühe zu bekommen. Csami und Seronga sollen Erfurt verlassen. - 20.12.2011. 19. Dezember 2011 *Toronto Zoo staff visit sanctuary to check out elephants' new home - Toronto Zoo staff members, including a veterinarian and animal keepers, are touring a California sanctuary this week, where three African elephants are poised to be moved in the spring. - 19.12.2011. *Schau Babyfant, so schee ist der Schnee! - München – War das ein aufregender Tag im Tierpark Hellabrunn. Zum ersten Mal durfte gestern Münchens jüngstes Elefantenmädchen (7 Wochen) mit seiner Mama Panang (22) ins verschneite Gehege. - 19.12.2011. *Elephant knocked down, killed by train near Jorhat - JORHAT/GUWAHATI: Assam's railway tracks continue to be killer zone for jumbos. On Sunday, an adult elephant was knocked down by a speeding goods train at Meleng, about 25 km from Jorhat town. - 19.12.2011. *PETA Fights Elephant Abuse with an iPhone Game - The People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals turn to the iPhone to help communicate that elephants are great and circus folk are the devil. The elephants get their revenge in This is Pop's Circus Slam!. - 19.12.2011. *Nelly Christmas - Plea to adopt baby elephants. - KITHAKA the orphaned jumbo plays at a sanctuary — as an appeal last night went out for Brits to adopt abandoned baby elephants for Christmas. Kithaka was found starving and alone in the jungle aged just seven days old after getting separated from his mother in Kenya. - 19.12.2011. 18. Dezember 2011 *Elephant Accident Gets 1.3 Million Rupees - A 27-year-old elephant named Gangadharan was hit by a bus in India years ago, but the case was just finalized recently. The Supreme Court awarded the temple that owned the elephant 1.3 million rupees, because they said animals are eligible for compensation for damages sustained in road accidents just as humans are. - 18.12.2011. *Bob Barker to pay for elephants’ move - African elephants, come on down. Retired TV game show host Bob Barker said he will pay out of his own pocket for three Toronto Zoo elephants to be moved to a sanctuary in California. - 18.12.2011. *Four Ivory Smugglers Arrested with 44 Elephant Tusks in Cameroon - African elephants continue to fall victim to the Chinese demand for ivory, as 44 tusks were reportedly seized near Lobéké National Park in Southeast Cameroon. - 18.12.2011. *Elephant run over by train - JORHAT: A male wild elephant was killed and another injured when a goods train ran over them in Gibbon Wildlife Sanctuary in upper Assam's Jorhat district tonight, forest department sources said. - 18.12.2011. *God compensated for His elephant’s death in road accident - NEW DELHI: On the orders of the Supreme Court, the Kerala State Road Transport Corporation (KSRTC) will have to compensate God for causing death of one of His elephants. The elephant, Gangadharan, died of injuries it had sustained after being hit by a KSRTC bus. - 18.12.2011. *End the circus of cruelty - There is a long tradition of mistreatment of elephants and other exotic wild animals to get them to do circus tricks for our entertainment. A long-overdue bill in Congress would ban them from traveling circuses. - 18.12.2011. *Santa Ana Zoo ends elephant ride attraction - The decision, based on policy changes adopted by the Assn. of Zoos and Aquariums, aims to protect zookeepers and trainers from being harmed by the elephants. PETA applauds the move. - The Santa Ana Zoo has decided to end its 25-year-old elephant ride attraction in order to comply with changes in animal care and safety guidelines designed to protect zookeepers and trainers from being harmed by the powerful and moody land giants. - 18.12.2011. 17. Dezember 2011 *Duchess the elephant has eye removed by 15 vets in four-hour operation - A FOUR-tonne elephant suffering from painful vision problems has become the first in Britain to have an eye removed. A team of 15 vets, nurses and animal keepers spent four hours operating on giant 40-year-old Duchess. The African elephant is virtually blind due to cataracts and glaucoma and experts decided the only way to prevent her suffering further was to remove it. - 17.12.2011. *Human-elephant conflicts in Sri Lanka kill 200 elephants and 48 men in 2011 - Dec 17, Colombo: Sri Lanka Department of Forest Conservation says that 200 elephants and 48 men were killed in the human-elephant conflicts this year. Of these elephants, 75 were killed due to gunshot injuries, says the Deputy Director of the Department W.S.K. Navaratne. - 17.12.2011. *‘Obey zoo safety guidelines’ - PETALING JAYA: Malaysian zoos are safe to visit but visitors should know how to behave, said Zoo Negara deputy director Dr Muhammad Danial Felix, adding that it was a no-no for parents to lift up babies towards the elephants. - 17.12.2011. 16. Dezember 2011 *Santa Ana Zoo ends 25-year-old elephant ride attraction - The Santa Ana Zoo announced Friday that it has ended its 25-year-old elephant ride attraction to comply with changes in animal care and safety guidelines designed to protect zookeepers and trainers from being harmed by the powerful and moody land giants. - 16.12.2011. *Bienen verjagen Elefanten - Schon beim Summen von kleinen Bienen machen sich Elefanten schleunigst aus dem Staub, denn die grauen Riesen haben panische Angst vor den Insekten. Das nutzen afrikanische Bauern in Kenia, um sie von ihren Dörfern fernzuhalten. - 16.12.2011. *Elephant used for begging chased away at Srirangam - An elephant, visibly weak and with some injury above it's hind right leg , which was used for begging alms, was chased away by police personnel at Srirangam on Thursday. Even as the mahout was directing the elephant to stand before each and every shop near the ‘Rajagopuram', a large number of Iyappa devotees, after worship with folded hands, offered money. - 16.12.2011. *Stressed-out elephants pack trunks for rejuvenation camp - A HOLIDAY camp for elephants has opened in India’s southern Tamil Nadu province where the animals will socialise for seven weeks over good food and under expert veterinary attention to soothe their tempers ruffled by work-related stress. - 16.12.2011. *Traffic suspended due to elephant menace - Vehicular traffic between Rishikesh and Doiwala has been suspended indefinitely from 7 p.m. to 7 a.m. to protect human beings from being attacked by elephants in the Satmod area, where a rogue tusker had killed five persons on the highway last year. - 16.12.2011. *Woman killed by Borneo elephant was to graduate today - A memorial fund has been established for Jenna O’Grady Donley, 25, the veterinary science student killed by a pygmy elephant in Borneo. Her parents collected her first class honours degree on her behalf at the University of Sydney’s graduation day today. - 16.12.2011. 15. Dezember 2011 *An Elephant With a Well-Paying Job - You know the saying, “An elephant never forgets.” Well it’s true — elephants are supersmart and always looking for the next intellectual challenge. At the Buffalo Zoo, the elephants do all kinds of things to keep busy — they play instruments, have scavenger hunts and even have watermelon-eating contests. - 15.12.2011. *Giant steps: Vacationing with Thailand's elephants - (AP) CHIANG MAI, Thailand — Guests volunteering at the Elephant Nature Park don't have phone service or television, and Internet access is limited to a single area. But what they get instead of TV is ele-vision, all day long. They can see elephants eating, playing in the mud, bathing and even floating in a river. They can watch large family groups and their ever-shifting relationships, which one observer compared to a soap opera. - 15.12.2011. *Christmas fun for elephant ‘toddlers’ - CHRISTMAS came early for Whipsnade’s elephants on Monday, when they were given festive treats to enjoy. The zoo’s playful toddlers Donna and George were given giant ‘presents’ stuffed with hay and fruit, and soon set about demolishing their gifts. - 15.12.2011. *Kenya: Embu Elephant Tusks Suspect Denies Charge - A man in his 30s was yesterday charged in an Embu Court with being in possession of two huge elephant tusks. Piere Mburia was charged that on December 10 at Chuka town in Tharaka-Nithi district he was found with two pieces of elephant tusks without certificates of ownership. He denied the offence before Senior Resident Magistrate Eunice Nyutu. - 15.12.2011. *Toronto elephants might fly to California - TORONTO, Dec. 15 (UPI) -- The debate over the fate of the Toronto Zoo's three aging elephants has expanded to include a possibility of a military airlift to a California sanctuary. - 15.12.2011. *Asian elephant arrives in Oklahoma - OKLAHOMA CITY, Dec. 15 (UPI) -- An Oklahoma zoo said its elephant herd has grown to four animals with the arrival of a male Asian elephant named Rex. The Oklahoma City Zoo said Rex arrived Tuesday from Cambridge, Ontario, Canada, and will spend 30 days in quarantine before joining the rest of the pachyderms on display, The Oklahoman, Oklahoma City, reported Wednesday. - 15.12.2011. *Stopping the ivory transit - THE huge haul of 15 tonnes of elephant tusks and ivory products worth RM4 million at West Port on Tuesday, the fourth large seizure of ivory shipments passing through Malaysian ports this year, and the discovery of tusks hidden in a consignment bound for Malaysia in Zanzibar and the confiscation of containers filled with ivory that arrived in Hong Kong by sea from Malaysia in August, underscore the unenviable role that the country plays as an intermediary in the illicit flow of ivory from Africa to Asia. - 15.12.2011. *Elephant electrocuted due to fencing around tapioca field - Erode (TN), Dec 15 (PTI) A 40-year-old female elephant was electrocuted when it came into contact with high voltage wire fencing around a tapioca field at Chinnathalatti area within Kadambur forest range here, police said. - 15.12.2011. *Elephant tramples man to death - BARIPADA: A 60-year-old man was trampled to death by a wild elephant in Sunahoja village under Betnoti forest range in Mayurbhanj district on Tuesday night. The deceased has been identified as Ugrasen Mahanta. Police said an elephant trampled him to death when Mahanta was guarding paddy in the field near Ashanbani forest. - 15.12.2011. *Jumbos roam near Sundargarh - ROURKELA: A 20-member elephant herd is moving in Sundergarh Sadar area since the last couple of days. On Tuesday, it was sighted at the Rajpur reserve forest, only 10 km from villages in Sadar area, said forest officials keeping an eye on their movement. The elephants have not caused any damage so far. - 15.12.2011. *Two month-old elephant calf rescued from fishing nets - Erode (TN), Dec 15 (PTI) A two-month-old elephant calf, caught in fishing nets in the catchment area of Lower Bhavani Reservoir here, has been rescued, forest officals said today. - 15.12.2011. 14. Dezember 2011 *RESSOURCENKONFLIKT: Vertrieben für den Naturschutz - Zwei Umweltorganisationen kaufen in Kenia Land, um einen Naturpark einzurichten. Die Regierung hofft auf Touristen. Die angestammten Bewohner aber werden verjagt. - In diesem Drama geht es um Tourismus, um Naturschutz – und um Menschen, die von ihrem angestammten Land vertrieben wurden, damit andere dort mit dem Schutz von Zebras, Elefanten und schwarzen Nashörnern Geld verdienen können. - 14.12.2011. *Die Mutter des sprechenden Elefanten - Zu Besuch bei der Hörspiel-Autorin Elfie Donnelly. - Elfie Donnelly ist vor allem für "Törö" und "Hexhex" berühmt. Die Autorin sichert sich mit dem sprechenden Elefanten Benjamin Blümchen und der kleinen Hexe Bibi Blocksberg seit Jahrzehnten einen Platz in Kinderherzen. Ihr eigenes Herz hat seinen Platz auf Ibiza gefunden. - 14.12.2011. *Kritik an Bonns OB Nimptsch wegen rechtswidriger Elefantenhaltung: Tierfreunde kündigen Proteste an - Bei dem diesjährigen Bonner Weihnachtszirkus soll die dauerhaft in Einzelhaltung lebende Elefantendame Tembo auftreten. Tierfreunde der Tierrechtsgruppe Bonn haben Oberbürgermeister Jürgen Nimptsch (SPD) jetzt aufgefordert, seine Unterstützung für den Weihnachtszirkus zurückzuziehen, da laut den behördlichen Zirkusleitlinien diese sozialen Herdentiere gar nicht einzeln gehalten werden dürfen. - 14.12.2011. *Elephant arrives at Oklahoma City Zoo, bringing herd total to four - The Oklahoma City Zoo received a male elephant Tuesday afternoon. An Asian elephant named Rex was transported from African Lion Safari in Cambridge, Ontario. He will breed with both adult female elephants in Oklahoma City in the coming years. - 14.12.2011. *Customs' jumbo haul of tusks - BUSTED: Consignment from Kenya was to be sent to Cambodia] - IN yet another big ivory haul, the Selangor Customs Department yesterday foiled an attempt by an international syndicate to smuggle 15 tonnes of elephant tusks and ivory handicraft worth RM4 million at West Port here. - 14.12.2011. *Uganda: Kanungu Farmers Living in Fear of Elephants - Kanungu — Farmers in Kanungu District are living in fear following the invasion of wild animals from Queen Elizabeth National Park which are destroying food and cash crops. - 14.12.2011. *Kaziranga forest guard killed by wild elephant - JORHAT: Barely ten days after two forest guards were injured in a rhino attack in Kaziranga National Park, another forest guard was killed by a wild elephant in the park's Bagori forest range on Monday night. - 14.12.2011. *Jumbos threaten Hwange park - The growth of the elephant population at Hwange National Park is likely to lead to serious water shortages at the giant animal sanctuary, Zimbabwe Parks and Wildlife Management Authority (ZPWMA) has warned. - 14.12.2011. 13. Dezember 2011 *Zirkustiere bleiben in Meerane - Zirkus Afrika hat in Lagerhalle Winterquartier aufgeschlagen - Unrechtmäßig, sagt die Stadt. - Meerane. Ghandi und seine drei Elefanten-Freunde stehen bei dem eisigen Wind am Nachmittag auf ihrem Stroh in der geschützten Lagerhalle in Meerane im Landkreis Zwickau. Kalte Füße müssen sie dank des Notstromaggregats nicht fürchten. Zirkuschef Harry Weisheit hat dagegen kalte Füße bekommen. Die Stadt habe eine hohe Geldstrafe angedroht, wenn er nicht bis 10 Uhr das Gelände verlässt, berichtet er. - 13.12.2011. *OPERATION DUMBO DROP: Giant hopes elephants can hitch a ride with Air Force - Canada’s biggest zoo has an elephantine proposal for Canada’s military. It needs a way of shipping three elephants to California – and the Royal Canadian Air Force may be the solution. - 13.12.2011. *Elephant family reunion caught on camera - Magical moments are shared as a family of elephants are briefly reunited. - Young calves play while their father, Bong Su, joins in with the rearing of his daughters – and even seems to pose for a family portrait for a moment. Australian photographer Arthur Xanthopoulos took the pictures while visiting the elephant enclosure at Melbourne Zoo. - 13.12.2011. *Malaysia seizes hundreds of African elephant tusks - KUALA LUMPUR, Malaysia—Malaysian authorities say they have seized hundreds of African elephant tusks worth 4 million ringgit ($1.3 million) that were being shipped to Cambodia. Customs official Azis Yacub says inspectors at Port Klang harbor found the tusks hidden in containers of handicrafts from Kenya's Mombasa port. The shipment was headed for Cambodia's beach resort area of Sihanoukville. - 13.12.2011. *Elephant hair sold for Rs. 3,000 - Mumbai: Everyone must be aware of the idiom "even a dead elephant is worth a lakh". However, very few would know that the hair of the giant animal too fetches a hefty sum. According to Plants and Animal Welfare society, an NGO, mahouts in the city are minting money by selling the hair plucked from the elephant's tail. After learning that the sale is rampant in the suburbs, the NGO reported the matter to the Bhandup police. - 13.12.2011. *Tussle at elephant polo world champs - A portly business consultant takes an inch- perfect pass from a balding banker, slots the ball home with clinical precision and punches the air with both arms, David Beckham style. This is “Champagne polo”, the commentator yells as the steed now lumbering behind the goal lets go of a large pile of dung. We are approaching the climax of the World Elephant Polo Championships, with players from across the globe gathering in a remote airfield in southern Nepal for a week of one of the most unusual sports around. - 13.12.2011. *Disappearance of elephants in Land of Israel may have led to birth of modern man - Israeli researchers say changes in the nutrition of prehistoric man that occurred due to the disappearance of elephants, which were one of his main sources of food. - Elephants played a key role in the development of man and it's possible that the Land of Israel was one of the first places this development occurred, four Tel Aviv University researchers say. - 13.12.2011. *Temple elephants embark on journey to rejuvenation - Thirteen-year old Parvathi boarded the truck with excitement in Madurai on Monday for a 48-day winter vacation in the cool climes of Mudumalai forests. Along with Parvathi, the temple elephant at the famous Meenakshi Sundareswarar Temple, 34 more elephants are expected to reach the Theppakadu elephant camp by the gushing Moyar river in the Mudumalai Tiger Reserve by Tuesday for the rejuvenation camp for temple elephants, which has been revived by Chief Minister Jayalalithaa after a gap of five years. - 13.12.2011. *Temple elephants travel to Theppakkadu - TIRUNELVELI/THOOTHUKUDI/TIRUCHY: As many as 10 elephants belonging to different temples and mutts from Tirunelveli, Thoothukudi and Tiruchy districts have been sent to Theppakkadu near Mudumalai for the 48-day rejuvenation camp. Based on an order from Chief Minister J Jayalalithaa, the camp for elephants would be conducted at Mudumalai from Dec 14. - 13.12.2011. *Zimbabwe keen to sell elephants to reduce overpopulation: official - HARARE, Dec. 12 (Xinhua) -- Zimbabwe is keen to sell some of its elephants to reduce over population, a senior wildlife official said on Monday. Zimbabwe has excess elephants estimated at around 100,000 and selling of the animals to other countries would significantly help the country reduce the numbers to manageable levels, Parks and Wildlife Management Authority director-general Vitalis Chadenga said. - 13.12.2011. 12. Dezember 2011 *Alfhausen: Was macht ein Elefant an der Krippe? - Alfhausen. Eine großzügige Kulisse und ein Holzelefant erweitern die Weihnachtskrippe in Alfhausen. Der Königszug ist am Samstagabend im Heimathaus vorgestellt worden. Prof. Dr. Gerhard Lohmeier berichtete dazu von den Krippen im Osnabrücker Land. - 12.12.2011. *Zirkus fühlt sich in Winterquartier von Behörden verfolgt - In Meerane fühlt sich ein Familienunternehmen in seinem Winterquartier von den Behörden verfolgt. Zu recht, sagen Tierschützer und monieren die Haltebedingungen. Schlechte Presse aber kennt der Zirkus zur Genüge. - 12.12.2011. *Man Evolved When Elephant Meat Ran Out - Dietary change led to the appearance of modern humans in the Middle East 400,000 years ago, say archeology researchers from Tel Aviv University. During a dig at Qesem “Magic” Cave, a prehistoric site in Israel, the researchers see correlation between the rise of modern man and the decline of eating elephant meat. Imagine what veganism might do to our gene pool? - 12.12.2011. *A cool retreat for temple elephants - RAMANATHAPURAM: A rejuvenation camp for elephants? That is what pachyderms from 45 temples from across the State are all set to enjoy at Theppakadu soon. A 48-day elephant camp, to be organised near Mudumalai from December 14, will not only give them a vacation from daily rituals, but also make them coolheaded and happy. - 12.12.2011. *Killing the offending elephant not an option — Ex-veterinarian - KOTA KINABALU: A former Sabah Wildlife Department’s veterinarian Dr Edwin Bosi yesterday cautioned that before any action is taken against the elephant which fatally gored Australian Jenna Grady Donley, the authorities must first clearly identify the animal to ensure that they have the right one. This can be done through the photographs and images (if any) taken prior to the attack, he said. - 12.12.2011. *Beethoven for Elephants - I took my piano to the mountains of Kanchanaburi to play for some very old, injured and handicapped elephants, especially a blind elephant Plara immediately behind the piano. Elephant-lovers please rest-assured - all keys on modern pianos (such as this one) are made from synthetic plastic material and have been manufactured this way for some considerable time. - 12.12.2011. 11. Dezember 2011 *Elefanten nehmen Sonnenbad - Dickhäuter in Meerane erregen Aufsehen - Frieren müssen sie nachts nicht - Der Zirkus hat ein Notstromaggregat. - Meerane. Die Dickhäuter, die am Sonntagnachmittag ein Sonnenbad auf dem Gelände der einstigen Firma Drews in Meerane nahmen, erwecken noch immer Aufsehen. Viele Spaziergänger pilgerten dort entlang. - 11.12.2011. *Toronto Zoo elephant move blasted by councillors - Stalling tactics by the Toronto Zoo and its keepers over sending three elephants to a California sanctuary threaten their health, according to city councillors closely involved with their fate. Councillor Glenn De Baeremaeker calls it “sabotage” that ultimately could thwart the transfer of Iringa, 42, Toka, 41, and Thika, 31, to the Performing Animal Welfare Sanctuary (PAWS) in San Andreas, Calif. - 11.12.2011. *Unesco assists in efforts to tame stray elephants - Kilombero. Sh33 million has been set aside by the United Nations Education, Science and Cultural Fund (Unesco) in collaboration with the Fauna and Flora International Programme for a project to fight stray elephants. The money issued through the Rapid Response Fund, would also be used in the project which would also use dirty oil and beehives as deterrents to the elephants from Udzungwa National Reserve. - 11.12.2011. *Center Does Help Elephants - On behalf of the dedicated professionals who work every day at the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Center for Elephant Conservation caring for the largest herd of endangered Asian elephants in North America, I am writing to correct the misperception of Feld Entertainment's settlement with the U.S. Department of Agriculture reported in your Nov. 29 edition Center in Violation". - 11.12.2011. *«Tiere fast aller Arten werden heute in Zoos älter als in freier Wildbahn» - Der Tod von bekannten Zootieren sorgt jeweils für Schlagzeilen. In den Tiergärten werden aber Tiere fast aller Arten älter als in freier Wildbahn, sagt der neue Direktor des Weltverbands für Zoo und Aquarien. - 11.12.2011. *An elephant's tale: Babar at 80 - When his mother is killed by hunters, the orphan Babar leaves his jungle home for the city nearby. His first experience of civilisation involves the “funny box” inside a department store, which he rides up and down, over and again, until the elevator attendant steps in: “It’s not a toy,” he says, before sending the naughty elephant on his way. - 11.12.2011. *Witnesses: Killer elephant was in musth - KOTA KINABALU: The Borneo pygmy elephant that gored Australian tourist Jenna O'Grady Donley to death at the Tabin Wildlife Reserve on Dec 7 was said to be in musth. - 11.12.2011. *Sale of calf: Vets take elephant DNA samples - PATIALA: A team of veterinarians took DNA samples of a cow and a bull elephant along with their supposed calf on Saturday. The pachyderms belong to Jumbo Circus and it is believed that the pair's calf was a male, which was sold by the circus for a female one. Sale of elephants is banned under Wildlife Animal Protection Act. - 11.12.2011. *Conservationists to raise funds for baby elephant - Conservationists under the Pearl of Africa Tours and Travel Limited in conjunction with the Uganda Wildlife Educational Centre (Uwec) have launched a drive to raise money for the six-month-old orphaned baby elephant recently rescued from Queen Elizabeth National Park. - 11.12.2011. *Compensation for victims of elephant attacks - A special insurance scheme to pay compensation for victims of the human-elephant conflict and their properties including paddy and crop cultivation will come into effect from January 1, the Agrarian Services and Wildlife Minister S. M. Chandrasena said. - 11.12.2011. *Girl trampled to death by elephant in Odisha - A 17-year-old tribal girl was trampled to death by a nearly eight-foot tall robust tusker near Sankhirapada village under Betnoti forest range, about 40 km from here, last night. The bull elephant that trampled the class eight girl is part of the 70-member strong marauding elephant herd from Jharkhand's Dalma Wildlife sanctuary that strayed into Mayurbhanj's Rasgovindpur and Betnoti blocks on November 12 last and was on rampage both in Mayurbhanj and at Nilgiri in Balasore district. - 11.12.2011. 10. Dezember 2011 *Rogue elephant terrorises villagers in India - NEW DELHI // One night in early November, a scooter came round a sharp bend on a mountain road near the city of Rishikesh and straight into the path of a huge male elephant, its long tusks shining in the moonlight. The driver swerved to avoid the pachyderm, skidding along the ground and throwing his passenger, 42-year-old Om Prakash Rana, off the back of the bike. - 10.12.2011. *Elephant trek off-limits to visitors after fatal attack - KOTA KINABALU - TABIN Wildlife Holidays Sdn Bhd has stopped guests from trekking to some parts of the Tabin Wildlife Reserve following Wednesday's fatal elephant attack. This includes preventing guests from walking the elephant trail so that Wildlife Department personnel can carry out their observation. - 10.12.2011. *Elephant Herd Wreaks Havoc in West Lampung - Liwa, Lampung. A herd of up to 16 wild elephants is again frightening villagers and destroying crops in the West Lampung district of Bengkunat Belimbing. The elephants entered the coastal village of Pemerihan, National Parks Authority official Achmad Sutardi said on Thursday, adding that the wild herd could pose a threat to the safety of villagers. - 10.12.2011. *Tuskers tussle at Nepal elephant polo world championships - MEGHAULI, Nepal - A portly business consultant takes an inch-perfect pass from a balding banker, slots the ball home with clinical precision and punches the air with both arms, David Beckham style. This is "Champagne polo", the commentator yells as the steed now lumbering behind the goal lets go of a large pile of dung. - 10.12.2011. 9. Dezember 2011 *Kokosmilch-Taufe für Elefant Wiggerl - München - Ein Guss aus der Kokosnuss und es war vollbracht: Der Elefanten-Bub (7 Monate) aus dem Tierpark Hellabrunn heißt jetzt ganz offiziell Ludwig. Und Paten gab's auch. - 09.12.2011. *Tierpark Hellabrunn: Süüüüß: Elefantenkind Ludwig wird getauft - Jetzt hat er sogar zwei Paten: Der sieben Monate Elefantenbulle aus dem Münchner Tierpark Hellabrunn ist am Freitag auf den Namen Ludwig getauft worden. Die Bilder. - München - Der sieben Monate Elefantenbulle aus dem Münchner Tierpark Hellabrunn ist am Freitag auf den Namen Ludwig getauft worden. - 09.12.2011. *Minifant Soraya feiert ersten Geburtstag im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover - 2010 wurden gleich fünf Elefantenbabys im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover geboren. Das jüngste von fünf Geschwistern zu sein, kann manchmal ziemlich schwer sein. Alle sind größer und schwerer als das Nesthäkchen und ärgern die Kleinste gerne mal. Und dann muss die Jüngste auch noch das ganze Jahr erleben, wie reichlich Geburtstagsgeschenke an die Großen verteilt werden. - 09.12.2011. *Male elephant joins zoo herd - The Columbus Zoo and Aquarium got a massive, early Christmas gift this week. Hank the elephant arrived yesterday to join the zoo’s two adult female elephants and 2-year-old male, Beco, bringing the zoo’s Asian elephant herd to four. - 09.12.2011. *Millionen für Elefanten - Kronberg Opel-Zoo beginnt im Frühjahr mit Bau neuer Anlage. - Im Opel-Zoo könnten sich bald auch junge Elefanten tummeln. Platz dafür sollen ein neues Elefantenhaus und ein Bullenbereich mit Außenanlage bieten. Konzipiert ist die Anlage für einen männlichen und vier weibliche Elefanten. Das Bauprojekt werde insgesamt 10,4 Millionen Euro kosten, Baubeginn soll im Frühjahr 2012 sein, verkündete der Stiftungsvorstand Opel-Zoo gestern bei einem Pressetermin in der Zooschule. - 09.12.2011. *Lessons for state's forests from Africa - BANGALORE: Eighty per cent of Africa's 3.5 lakh elephants live outside protected areas and yet survive. Can Karnataka with 6,000 elephants not ensure a good rate of survival for them? The land of Africa is home to wildlife and in large numbers. Despite this, the human-animal conflict is low there. - 09.12.2011. 8. Dezember 2011 *Aktionsbündnis "Tiere gehören zum Circus" kritisiert circusfeindliche Politik des Bundesrats! (mit Bild) - Kirchheimbolanden (ots) - Am 25. November hat der Bundesrat einer Initiative des Hamburger Senats zugestimmt, nach der die Haltung von Wildtieren in Circusunternehmen verboten werden soll. Das Aktionsbündnis "Tiere gehören zum Circus", eine Arbeitsgruppe der Gesellschaft der Circusfreunde e.V., lehnt ein Wildtierverbot für Circusse aus verschiedenen Gründen nachdrücklich ab. - 08.12.2011. *Pygmy elephant gores Sydney vet - A 25-year-old Australian woman has died after being mauled by a pygmy elephant in a remote wildlife park on Borneo in Malaysia. The woman, who has been identified as Sydney-based veterinarian Jenna O'Grady Donley by Malaysian newspaper The Star, was trekking with a friend and a local guide in the Tabin Wildlife Reserve in Sabah state when the group were attacked by the rare pygmy elephant yesterday. - 08.12.2011. *Denver Zoo elephants make high-flying move into new habitat - A Mile High version of Dumbo, the flying pachyderm, took flight today when Mimi and Dolly went airborne — in a crate lifted by a crane — into their new home at the Denver Zoo. - 08.12.2011. *Uganda: Elephants on rampage, oil firm blamed - More than 1 000 homesteads have had their crops destroyed after hundreds of elephants and other wild animals from Uganda's largest national game reserve, Murchison Falls National Park, broke out of their habitat. - 08.12.2011. *Family says Sydney woman killed by elephant was 'gifted' - AN Australian woman who died after being gored by an elephant in Malaysia was a gifted veterinarian with a keen interest in wild animals, her mother says. Sydney-based vet Jenna O'Grady Donley was attacked by a pygmy elephant in a remote wildlife park on the Malaysian part of the island of Borneo yesterday. - 08.12.2011. *Mother of woman killed by elephant in Borneo speaks, pays tribute to daughter's work as veterinarian - Liz Donley, the mother of the woman trampled to death by a rogue elephant in Borneo, speaks to Jon Faine to pay tribute to her daughter, and Jenna Donley's legacy of work to save the big cats living in zoos around the world. - 08.12.2011. 7. Dezember 2011 *Elefanten eingepfercht: Harte Vorwürfe gegen Amtstierarzt - Tierschützer laufen Sturm gegen das Winterquartier des Zirkus, der sich mit Elefanten, Kamelen, Zebras und Pferden in einer Lagerhalle in Meerane niedergelassen hat. Damit nicht genug: Nun droht dem Zirkus auch noch die Zwangsräumung durch die Stadtverwaltung. - 07.12.2011. *Borneo: Elefant spießt Touristin auf - Kuala Lumpur (RPO). Ein seltener Zwergelefant hat auf Borneo eine australische Touristin mit seinen Stoßzähnen aufgespießt und getötet. - Die junge Frau wanderte mit einem einheimischen Führer und einer Freundin im Tabin-Wildschutzgebiet im malaysischen Teil Borneos, als die Gruppe von dem Dickhäuter angegriffen wurde, wie ein Sprecher der Wildschutzbehörde am Mittwoch sagte. - 07.12.2011. *Karlsruher Zoo: 4.500 Euro für die Elefanten-Damen - Karlsruhe (ps/tam) - Die Elefanten-Damen des Karlsruher Zoos dürfen sich über einen Förderer ihres neuen Elefantengeheges freuen. Die Firma Adolf Würth spendete 4.500 Euro zur Sanierung des Dickhäutergeheges. - 07.12.2011. *Elephant calf rescued by Orissa forest rangers - Bargarh, Dec 7 (ANI): Forest officials and villagers in Bargarh District of Orissa have rescued a five-month-old male elephant calf from a forest area after ithad wandered off from its herd on Tuesday. - 07.12.2011. *Scientists Embark on Ambitious Attempt to Clone a Woolly Mammoth - Dr. Ian Malcolm, the chaos theorist played by Jeff Goldblum in Jurassic Park, would surely find this to be a bad idea—Russian and Japanese scientists are planning to clone a woolly mammoth. The research team says it could bring Mammuthus primigenius back from extinction within the next five years using marrow cells from a recently discovered mammoth thigh bone and an elephant as a surrogate mother. - 07.12.2011. *Elephant pays a surprise visit - A wild elephant entered the premises of the Deliwala School in Walapane today which created a tense situation in the area. According to the police 26 students receives their education at the school. The elephant had come to the playground of the school from a forest nearby. - 07.12.2011. *Elephant disrupts Karthi and Anushka plans - The shooting of the new Karthi-Anushka starrer being directed by Suraaj is currently progressing at Chalakkudy in Kerala. Quite an elaborate set had been erected for the schedule. - 07.12.2011. *Experts warn about wave of wildlife extinction - VietNamNet Bridge – The deforestation and the changing of the living environment are the two main reasons which have led to the extinction of some species, while others have been on the verge of extinction. - Lack of food, conflicts with humans and reductions in number are the things which happen with the elephants in Dong Nai province, the only domestic flock of elephants now residing on the area of 130,000 hectares. - 07.12.2011. 6. Dezember 2011 *Elefanten sind kein Zubehör - Wanderzirkus hat Winterquartier im Gewerbegebiet von Meerane bezogen - Eigentümer und Stadt würden Mieter gerne wieder loswerden. - Meerane. In der Lagerhalle stehen vier ausgewachsene Elefanten und treten von einem Bein aufs andere. Sie gehören dem Zirkus der Familie Weisheit, der in leer stehenden Hallen im Gewerbegebiet von Meerane sein Winterquartier aufgeschlagen hat. Unrechtmäßig, findet Eigentümer Oliver Kreider. - 06.12.2011. *Spatenstich für neue Elefantenanlage im Thüringer Zoopark - Kein Zweifel: Der Thüringer Zoopark wird in absehbarer Zeit afrikanische Elefanten züchten. Am Montag erfolgte in der Nähe der einstigen Shire-Pferdekoppel am Roten Berg der erste Spatenstich für die neue Elefantenanlage. Möglich ist aber, dass dafür zuvor ein Elefantentausch erfolgen muss und die beiden 1999 importierten Elefantenkühe Csami und Seronga Erfurt verlassen. - 06.12.2011. *Babar: Kennt diesen Elefanten noch jemand? - Babar, der Elefant wird 80. Der Kinderbuchklassiker erschien erstmals 1931. Der ORF zeigte eine TV-Serie rund um Babar und seine Familie. - Hierzulande kennen wir Babar, den König der Elefanten, vorwiegend aus dem Fernsehen. Von 1990 bis 1994 wurde die 65-teilige US-Kinder-Serie "Babar, der Elefantenkönig" produziert. Im ORF war die Serie zuletzt 2004 zu sehen. - 06.12.2011. *Woodland Park Zoo continues unethical elephant breeding - Woodland Park Zoo (WPZ) artificially inseminated Chai, a female Asian elephant, for the 59th time on December 5, 2011. The previous 58 artificial inseminations over 20 years have all failed to produce a live birth. Hansa, the only calf born at WPZ, was conceived when Chai was shipped to Missouri to be bred with a bull. - 06.12.2011. *Sri Lanka to spend 100 million rupees to minimize human-elephant conflict - Dec 06, Colombo: Sri Lanka has allocated 100 million rupees in its 2012 budget to implement programs to minimize human-elephant conflict and the crop damage by the elephants. - 06.12.2011. *Clone a mammoth? Not so fast - Reports from Japan suggest that long-extinct woolly mammoths could be cloned back into existence within five years, but don't hold your breath. "C'mon, it'll never happen. Not in my lifetime," said Webb Miller, a Penn State computer scientist and genomicist who helped decipher the genetic code of a woolly mammoth. - 06.12.2011. *Lone calf adopted by new elephant mom - An elephant calf is recuperating at Coochbehar Wild Life in India's eastern West Bengal state. The15-day-old calf was rescued after falling into an open well and was brought to the sanctuary. - 06.12.2011. 5. Dezember 2011 *Geklonte Mammuts: Eingefrorene Überreste könnten Rückkehr der Mammuts ermöglichen - Mammuts sind seit rund 10.000 Jahren ausgestorben, doch Wissenschaftler glauben, dass sie die Urtiere durch Klonen von Erbgut wieder über die Erde trampeln lassen können. Die Überreste eines rund 40.000 alten Jungtieres nähren die Hoffnung. Es wurde eingefroren und gut erhalten in Sibirien gefunden. - 05.12.2011. *Namibia: Erindi's Elephant Specialist Arrested - IN another blow to the Erindi Game Reserve, its South African wildlife specialist, Dr Douw Grobler, was reportedly arrested two weeks ago for alleged ties to rhino poaching. Grobler, who is described by Erindi management in court documents as "a renowned and distinguished expert" in elephant management, appeared in the Pretoria North Magistrate's court two weeks ago. - 05.12.2011. *Escapes: Elephant Riding Southern Africa - Two special camps where you travel in high--sometimes nervously high--style. - You are surprised by how quiet an elephant is when it wants to be. Here they are padding near silently through the open savanna of South Africa's Kapama Reserve, past giraffes and buffalo and rhinos who are so used to having elephants around that they don't even look up. - 05.12.2011. *INTERVIEW: "Wildtiere sind im Zirkus viel glücklicher als im Zoo" - Der Bundesrat fordert das Verbot von Wildtieren im Zirkus, weil eine artgerechte Haltung von Elefanten, Raubkatzen oder Flusspferden nicht möglich sein soll. "Aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht stimmt das nicht", sagt der Freiburger Verhaltensbiologe Immanuel Birmelin. - 05.12.2011. *Elephant herd sighted at Bannerghatta - BANGALORE: A herd of 20 to 25 elephants were found camping near Bhutanahalli in Bannerghatta National Park on Sunday. R Gokul, Divisional Forest Officer (DFO) of Bannerghatta National Park, told Express, “Usually the elephants come to that point to drink the effluents released from a nearby distillery since they are addicted to it for the last so many years. They will return to forests on Sunday night or in the early hours of Monday without causing any damage to standing crops.” - 05.12.2011. *Budgetary allocations to protect elephants - Agrarian Services and Wildlife Minister S M Chandrasena said that, the government has allocated around Rs 1,120 million for the protection of wild elephants in budget 2012. The ministry has drawn up a plan to launch a sustained programme to protect elephants with immediate effect, he said. - 05.12.2011. 4. Dezember 2011 *NELLY UND VERI SITZEN IM SERENGETI-PARK GERNE VOR DER GLOTZE: Gucken zwei Elefanten „Tatort“ - Hodenhagen – Das ist die ungewöhnlichste Elefantenrunde des Jahres. Gebannt starren Rüsseldame Veri (29), Tochter Nelly (2) und ihre Pfleger Sebastian Teske sowie Karl Kock vor dem Fernseher. Tierische TV-Stunde im Serengetipark Hodenhagen. - 04.12.2011. *NACH HAMBURG-GASTSTPIEL: Strafanzeige gegen „Circus Krone“ - Bis zu 20 Stunden vegetieren die Elefanten des „Circus Krone“ bei Ortswechseln eingepfercht in ihren Transportwagen. Das haben Tierschützer dokumentiert und Strafanzeige bei der Hamburger Staatsanwaltschaft wegen Verstoßes gegen das Tierschutzgesetz gestellt. - 04.12.2011. *EIGENTLICH VERMIETETE DER RADEBEULER UNTERNEHMER SEINE HALLE FÜR REQUISITEN...: Bei mir hat sich ein Zirkus breitgemacht! - JETZT HAT ER EINEN GANZEN ZOO UND KRIEGT IHN NICHT MEHR LOS. - Meerane/Radebeul – Er ist mit rund 30 Immobilien-Firmen einer der reichsten Sachsen, bewohnt die Friedensburg über Radebeul und hat jetzt ein tierisches Problem: Super-Millionär Oliver Kreider (45). Denn in einem von seinen 200 Gewerbeobjekten haust seit Tagen illegal ein Wanderzirkus! - 04.12.2011. *"Nur Langeweile ist tödlich" - Von wegen traurig und gequält: Löwen, Tiger und Elefanten im Zirkus sind viel glücklicher als ihre Artgenossen im Zoo, sagt der Verhaltensbiologe Immanuel Birmelin. - 04.12.2011. *Two killed in elephant attack - BHADRAPUR, Dec 4: Two women were killed in an elephant attack at Budhabare-9 in Jhapa district on Sunday morning. The deceased are 68-year-old Maya Limbu of Budhabare VDC-9 and 52-year-old Sabitri Ojha of Budhabare VDC-5, police said. - 04.12.2011. *Scientists to bring mammoth back to life from cloned bone marrow - Biologists are saying they may be able to clone a woolly mammoth from bone marrow extracted from a well preserved thigh bone recovered from permafrost soil in Siberia. The thigh bone found in August came from a mammoth that died 23,000 years ago. - 04.12.2011. 3. Dezember 2011 *Knochenmark im Fossil gefunden: Mammut bald klonbar? - Nach dem Fund von gut erhaltenem Mammut-Knochenmark steigen nach Einschätzung von Wissenschaftlern die Chancen, die ausgestorbene Tierart zu klonen. Um das Mammut wieder aufleben zu lassen, wollen Forscher aus Japan und Russland im kommenden Jahr mit einer intensiven Zusammenarbeit beginnen, wie die japanische Nachrichtenagentur Kyodo berichtete. Im August war in einem sibirischen Dauerfrostboden der Oberschenkelknochen eines Mammuts entdeckt worden, aus dem das Knochenmark gewonnen werden konnte. - 03.12.2011. *Elefanten im Anmarsch - Ulm/Neu-Ulm. Der Ulmer Weihnachtszirkus lässt nach einer Absage jetzt doch drei Elefanten auftreten. Unabhängig davon haben die Neu-Ulmer Grünen beantragt, dass künftig kein Zirkus mehr mit Wildtieren in die Stadt darf. - 03.12.2011. 2. Dezember 2011 *MÜNSTERSCHWARZACH: Der Elefant im Klosterhof - Von einem gelehrten, aber „furchtbaren Ungetüm“, das Geschichte machte. - Eine noch nie da gewesene Attraktion hat Münsterschwarzach im Mai 1695 verpasst. Weil der Abt abwesend war, konnten die Mönche einem Dompteur keine Elefanten-Dressur vor einem größeren Publikum erlauben. - 02.12.2011. *Elephant herds create panic in Udalguri dist - KALAIGAON, Dec 2 – Several herds of wild elephants consisting of about 30 to 50 pachyderms per herd have been roaming in and around Paneri TE in Udalguri district since November 24. - 02.12.2011. *Elephant owners to face cruelty trial - The owners of a circus elephant called Anne are to go on trial charged with causing unnecessary suffering to the animal. Bobby and Moira Roberts are accused of allowing the 58-year-old elephant to be kept chained to the ground at all times. - 02.12.2011. *Elephants from Canadian zoo headed to PAWS after all - The Toronto Zoo board voted last week to go along with the city council’s October decision to send a trio of aging female elephants to the Performing Animal Welfare Sanctuary in San Andreas. PAWS is headquartered in Galt. - 02.12.2011. *Elephants injure two - BERHAMPUR: Despite repeated attempts of the forest officials to shoo them away, the elephants have stayed put in the forest near Alapur village under Khalikote forest range. The herd comprising 12 elephants, including a tusker, attacked one Makara Tarei on Wednesday. - 02.12.2011. *Trial date set for Anne the circus elephant's ex-owners - There was an outcry over shocking images of Britain’s last circus elephant being beaten with a pitchfork. Yesterday, nine months after the Daily Mail revealed the plight of Anne the elephant, her former owners appeared at court accused of animal cruelty. - 02.12.2011. *UK green group shows how to prevent elephant deaths on railway tracks - PUNE: Radar sensors installed on trains can detect elephants crossing or standing on railways tracks while an auto-brake function can avoid hitting them. Both steps would bring down the mortality rate of the elephants, Animal Equity, a UK-based animal rights' organization, and its representatives in Pune, have said. - 02.12.2011. *Pachyderm was separated from its herd: officials - CHENNAI: A two-month-old male elephant calf, found abandoned in the Erode forests, was brought to the Arignar Anna Zoological Park at Vandalur on Thursday. On Monday, the calf was spotted by villagers near Jartha lake in the Chennampatti forest range. Forest officials tried to reunite the calf with a herd but failed. The officials, who were unable to trace the mother, decided to shift it to Vandalur as the calf was weak and needed care. - 02.12.2011. *PETA calls on Kentucky not to allow elephant rides - A proposal to allow elephant rides at circuses and fairs in certain cities has drawn criticism from a national animal rights group. People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals sent the Kentucky Department of Fish and Wildlife Resources a 19-page letter Wednesday, citing public safety as a chief concern. - 02.12.2011. 1. Dezember 2011 *Circus pays settlement in elephant mistreatment - A popular circus was fined last week after federal inspectors found that elephants weren’t being given proper medical care during several stops across the nation, including Colorado Springs. Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus agreed on Monday to pay $270,000 in a settlement with the U.S. Department of Agriculture over several alleged violations. - 01.12.2011. *The elephant boy who became a star - This is how stars are born. Eleven-year-old Selar Shaik was looking after elephants in the stables of the Maharaja of Mysore in southern India when Osmond Borradaile ran into him in 1935. The Canadian cameraman, who later won two Oscars and the Order of Canada, was scouting locations for Robert Flaherty, the documentarian famous for Nanook of the North. - 01.12.2011. *Elephant death tourist 'crushed by husband' - Thai police are investigating reports that a German woman who died when she fell off an elephant was crushed to death by her "heavy-set" husband. - The woman, named in Thai media as Kerstin Kretz Schmar – probably Kretzschmar – was with her husband Joachim and six other members of their family on an elephant trek near the holiday city of Phuket when the accident happened. - 01.12.2011. *Das Steppi-Buch kann unter den Baum gelegt werden - Steinheim. Am Wochenende wird das Kinder- und Sachbuch von Petra Lücke auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt verkauft. - Es ist geschafft. Rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten liegt das Kinderbuch "StePPi der Steppenelefant, ein Mammut aus Steinheim" druckfrisch auf Petra Lückes Schreibtisch. "Endlich habe ich es geschafft", freut sich die Betreiberin der Malkiste in Steinheim. "Das Buch ist gedruckt . . . dank der rund 40 Sponsoren." - 01.12.2011.